detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Blitzkrieg Bop'd
| AUS airdate = | writer = Daniel Bryan Franklin & Charles Johnston | director = Kevin Micallef | previous = Unaired pilot | next = Jock and Roll High School}} Blitzkrieg Bop'd is the first episode of Detentionaire. It premièred on January 5th 2012 in Canada as part of a preview for the show. Plot *4:13:21PM "At 4:15 detention gets out. The problem is I'm kinda not in detention right now and yah that's a pretty huge problem." Lee Ping is being chased through the halls of A Nigma High by the Cleaners commenting that the first day of tenth grade is the worst day of his life. *7:42AM, Earlier that day Lee is being escorted to his first day of tenth grade at A Nigma High by his Mother, who also works there as a teacher. Once on school grounds Lee is met by his best friends Holger Holgaart and Camillio Martinez. *9:10AM, First period Holger and Lee attend their first class. They watch a broadcast by Tina Kwee and Chaz Monorainian. Holger points out that Tina is Lee's crush embarrassing him in the process. Tina points out the disappearance of Principal Wurst but Chaz interrupts her, telling the student body of a mandatory assembly being held by the new principal directly after lunch. *12:00 Noon, Lunch time Holger, Lee and Camillio break for lunch. While discussing Tina, Lee absent mindedly spills his lunch all over Biffy Goldstien a large muscular bully. Luckily for Lee he is saved by Vice Principal Victoria who takes Biffy into the sub-basement for detention for bullying. Unfortunately Lee developes the need for a bathroom break at the same moment Chaz and Tina announce the mandatory assembly in the auditorium to swear in the new Principal. *1:08PM During the ceremony Lee sneaks off to go to the bathroom. The new principal, or general as he prefers, Principal General Barrage, stomps his way on stage immediately earning the fear and awe of the student body for his cyborg like appearance and no nonsense millitary attitude. In the bathroom Lee spots someone hidden in a cubical who activates a switch which in turn throws the auditorium into chaos: *Frogs are unleashed on the students and staff *Music and lights blinds the crowd *Stink bombs trigger mass puking *Potato Flakes rain down from above *The Red Tazelwurm is turned loose in the auditorium *A disgusting green paint showers the assembly *And finally the sprinklers are triggered When the perverbial smoke finally clears a laughing Lee Ping is standing in the doorway. Making Lee's case worse is that his bag is found containing blueprints and information needed to pull off the prank. This prompts Barrage to sentence Lee to one full year of Detention, and Mrs. Ping grounds Lee for one full year as well. *3:00PM Lee is in a hurry to get to detention before someone tries to kill him. Lee explains to Holger and Camillio that he wasn't responsible for the prank and that the bag isn't his - supporting this fact is a pink bra inside the bag which clearly wasn't used during the prank, nor does Lee have any other use for it. However it's soon revealed that Lee has become the most popular student in school in some bizarre twist. Both Tina and Chaz try to interview Lee. Holger notices that they're using an outdated black and white camera, explaining that their other one was lost during the prank. Realizing there could be evidence proving his innocence Lee rushes back to the auditorium to grab the camera. Unfortunately it's crawling with the Cleaners and before Lee can sneak in Brandy Silver ambushes him and forces him to be her boyfriend. Barrage grabs Lee and drags him off to detention. *3:15PM Detention Room Barrage dumps Lee into the detention room where he encounters Biffy again. Much to Lee's surprize Biffy doesn't hold any ill will about the prank or about lunch. Biffy appears to have been putting on a show so that he could work on a sweater in private and he firmly believes that Lee couldn't pull off the prank. Lee calls Holger and Camillio to ask them to grab the camera for him but they're currently preocupied by a video game. Biffy suggests that Lee sneak out of Detention and grab the camera himself. Their supervisor, nick named Sleeping Ugly, is apparently incapable of waking up so that will prevent him from noticing Lee's absence. Biffy instructs Lee to plant a cell phone on Barrage so that Biffy can track him using it's GPS. Biffy will also track Lee using his own Cell Phone GPS and guide him through the school. Lee asks Biffy why he is helping him, apparently because the whole thing reminds him of a spy movie, even if that makes him the "Techno-geek". Lee plants the phone in front of Barrage's office which the latter gleefully confiscates. After a few conplications Lee sneaks into the Auditorium and finds the camera, before he can grab it he is blindsided by a shadowy figure and instead has to settle for a satelite phone. Lee chases after the figure but looses him at the school swimming pool. The Cleaners spot Lee and give chase. Lee escapes back to Detention, via the vents, and dispite harassment from the Tazel Wurm makes it inside just in time. *9:48PM At home Lee has plugged the pics from the camera into his computer. He has found a picture of someone messing with his bag, and claims that when he figures out who that is, he is going to get his life back. Characters All characters make their official debut in this episode, even though they all appeared in the unaired pilot. *Lee Ping *Camillio Martinez *Holger Holgaart *The Red Tazelwurm *Biffy Goldstien *Principal General Barrage *Vice Principal Victoria *News Team **Tina Kwee **Chaz Monorainian **Stepak *Dudes of Darkness **Cyrus Xavier2 **Goob1 **Rud1 **Skeeter1 *Emo's **Giuseppe Stern **Unnamed Emos *Skaters **Zed Point Conasty2 **Ted 2 **Ned 2 **Unnamed Skaters *Cleaners *Glamazons **Kimmie McAdams **Brandy Silver **McKenzie **Druscilla *Mathletes **Irwin Dexter2 **Greta Von Hoffman **Beth **Unnamed Mathlete *Radcircles *Cheerleaders 1''' - This character had a different appearance in this episode. '''2 - This character had a different voice actor in this episode. Webisode A webisode was released on Teletoon.com tying into the first episode of Detentionaire. Tina Kwee arrives at Wendell's office to get a interview with him. Wendell claims he is ex-black ops and thus can't tell Tina much of anything about himself. When asked what happened to Principal Wurst Barrage dodges the question and goes out of his office to investigate a ringing Phone. While Barrage is out Tina finds a file containing images of Wurst. Barrage comes back and kicks Tina out. Tina promises herself that she will find out what Barrage is hiding. thumb|374px|left Videos Detentionaire Pilot Blitzkrieg Bop'd|The "Pilot" Episode Detentionaire Web Exclusive 1 - Tina Kwee|The first web exclusive Gallery bb.png bb2.png bb3.png bb4.png bb5.png bb6.png bb7.png bb8.png bb10.png bb11.png bb12.png bb13.png bb14.png bb15.png bb16.png bb17.png bb18.png bb19.png bb20.png bb21.png bb22.png bb23.png bb24.png bb25.png bb26.png 33.jpg 32.jpg Sans titre 2.jpg Sans titre 4.jpg Prank3.jpg Prank1.jpg Prank0.jpg Prank.jpg|The Tazelwurm takes Greta as it's victim 6.jpg|The Hazmats chase Lee 4.jpg 7.jpg New Bitmap Image (10).png|VP Victoria wasn't covered with Vomit Camilio is AWESOME!.png|Miscoloured backgrounds of Holger's and Camilio's Scanning wendell.png|Wendell scans the room New Bitmap Image (55).png|Radcircles spying on Lee Trivia * This is the first episode of season 1, and the only episode as of yet to use swear words, as Lee mumbles the word "crap" when he drops the camera. * Blitzkrieg Bop is a song by the American punk-rock band Ramones recorded in 1976 * Blitzkrieg (German for lighting war) is a war tactic which involves a quick and surprising attack on enemy lines using an all-motorized force concentration of tanks, infantry, artillery, combat engineers and air power, concentrating overwhelming force at high speed to break through enemy lines, and, once the lines are broken, proceeding without regard to it's flank. ** This, might, refer to The Prank which mercilessly bombarded the student & staff body on all the senses with bright light, music, stink bombs, potato flakes (as confetti), puke, paint and animals. Errors * When Cam says "Chiquita" a few times in a row at the beginning of the episode, Brandy's shirt is miscoloured white instead of pink. ** It is probably an oversight. In "Pilot" episode, Brandy was wearing a white shirt instead of pink. ** However in the proper non-pilot version Brandy's shirt was pink. * When The Red Tazelwurm chases Lee in the vent system, the creature's scleras are coloured white instead of black. * When Camilio is talking to Holger and Lee their backgrounds are purple and green as opposed to their rooms. (See gallery) * The credits music is replaced with the theme song instrumental with people saying "hey" a few times during it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Prank Category:Detentionaire Category:Detentionaire episodes